


A Whisper of Trust

by tryslora



Series: 27 Years of Christmas [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Advent Calendar, Community:hd_seasons, Double Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-13
Updated: 2011-12-13
Packaged: 2017-10-27 07:29:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/293216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tryslora/pseuds/tryslora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas 2002: Drunk, and a bit silly, on eggnog</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Whisper of Trust

**Author's Note:**

> JK Rowling owns these characters; I do not.
> 
> Written for the Advent Calendar Challenge for 2011 in hd_seasons on Livejournal. Prompt filled: Eggnog

According to Harry, rum was the traditional choice to go with eggnog, but Draco preferred fire whiskey. After a few glasses, Draco was pleasantly warm, curled close to Harry in front of the fire.

“Draco—”

There was a note in Harry’s voice that sent a chill to Draco’s gut. He answered slowly, shifting to meet Harry’s questioning gaze. “What?”

“Stay here tonight.”

Draco’s breath hissed out, relieved. “You’ve never—”

“I want it now,” Harry said. “It’s been almost a year. Surely you trust—”

“I trust you,” Draco assured him. “Can I unwrap you Christmas morning?”

Harry pulled him close. “Yes.”

#

Harry loved the feel of Draco’s skin under his fingertips. Fire and alcohol kept them warm after clothes had disappeared, leaving them sprawled together on the hearth.

As Harry spoke, he gestured, tilting the glass in his hand. Drips fell down across pale skin, sliding along lines of scars left long ago.

He couldn’t help looking. He couldn’t help leaning down, tongue darting out to take a taste of eggnog, fire whiskey, and Draco.

The slim blond moaned. “Don’t stop.”

Another drip, another slow lap of the tongue. Draco squirmed beneath Harry.

Bells rang in Christmas as the lovers entwined.


End file.
